


唯有香料不可负 Perfume and Spices Only

by Leaver_Ye



Category: Hannibal (TV), Perfume: The Story of a Murderer - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: 这是一个优雅有魅力的老艺sha术ren家fan缓慢养成一只无法无天的小艺sha术ren家fan的故事。老虎捡到了一只看上去是猫的狮子的故事。





	唯有香料不可负 Perfume and Spices Only

**08.肩膀**

　　他很久不曾做梦了。

　　Hannibal几乎以为自己真的是在梦里救下了一个天使，他抱在怀里几乎没有重量，吐息落在自己的颈侧，也轻的几乎觉察不到。

　　Hannibal记得那些混乱的法语，里面夹带着憧憬和欲求，“名字？”

　　“Jean Baptiste Grenouille。”

　　他那么滚烫，轻轻地靠在Hannibal的肩膀上，像是一片被践踏过的羽毛，用茫然的棕眼撑出一小片信任的光芒。Hannibal脱下他脏污的衣物，暴露的肌肤上布满啮齿类动物啃咬留下的伤痕，而Jean刚被放下就安静地缩进浴缸的一角，水流过他的皮肤，带走浓郁的香和污浊，似乎觉察不到疼痛。

　　“小心一些。”

　　他哦了一声就不再说话，并没有询问Hannibal名字的意图，眼神里却含着细微的茫然。

　　入浴剂让水呈现出一种温暖的粉，泡沫顺着Jean高高的颧骨滑下，他不知道闭眼，眼眶因为刺激而通红，像是哭过后遗留的脆弱。

　　“闭上眼睛。”Hannibal提醒道。

　　“Master，这是什么？”水裹挟着泡沫越过他长长的睫毛，他抽动了一下鼻子，然后被水呛到咳了起来。

　　“香波，”Hannibal因他的称呼而迟疑，最后选择轻轻拍着他的背帮他顺气，那突起的脊骨顶在Hannibal的掌心，纤弱易折，“亲身试试就知道了。”

　　他抬起湿漉漉的头颅，“不，我问的是味道。”

　　“噢，是玫瑰。”

　　“不是玫瑰，”他笃定，“master，这不是玫瑰，只有一点儿像。”

　　Hannibal觉得有趣，似乎不明白他奇怪的固执，“是玫瑰香精，的确不是玫瑰。”

　　Jean像是得到了满足，头一歪就靠在了他的肩上，支撑不住似地喘着气，湿漉漉的头发在Hannibal的西装上压出诡异的图腾，像是个不祥的征兆。

　　他是那么的香。

　　

　 **29.平淡却令人惊喜的礼物**

　　Jean是个礼物，虽然没有在颈子上打上蝴蝶结并躲藏在彩色包装纸里，但却新鲜、令人惊喜、并充斥着待解的谜团。

　　他局促地坐在椅子上，眼神游移在摆盘精致的餐点上，Hannibal把三文鱼沙拉摆上桌，阻止了Jean把手伸向盘里的牛排，“把你的手从盘子上拿下去，Jean。”

　　“哦……”他叹息般地应了一句，声音里却没有失望，“这原来不是给我的吗？”他几乎具象化的眼神划过Hannibal面前的餐盘，而后茫然地抬起了头，身上属于Hannibal的白衬衣并不合体，却微妙地暴露出了他纤细漂亮的颈子。

　　这也是一种欲望，食欲，或者说混杂着某种难以言说的欲求，空气中浮动着微妙的、不同于食物的香气，Hannibal不知道怎么的就将准备好的说辞全盘收了回去，“……会很烫。”

　　Hannibal站在Jean的身后，双手越过那瘦削的肩膀，持起属于他的刀叉，将多汁的小羊排分割成均匀的方块，Jean安静地看着那游离的刀锋，并努力吮吸着空气中散逸的味道，如同品尝一道佳肴。

　　“衣服，没有洗干净。”他向后靠了些，偎进Hannibal的胸膛，Hannibal下刀的手微微一滞，“什么？”

　　“Master的秘密，血的秘密。”他就着Hannibal的手叼起刀尖上的羊排，舌尖危险地舔过锋刃，自顾自地说了下去，“但没办法，洗不掉了，它们在你的身边，在这座房子里，在你的呼吸里。”

　　“有趣。”

　　“有新摘下的百里香，柠檬，橄榄油，和您不可知的秘密。”他咀嚼着，坦诚得像一面镜子，Hannibal将餐刀举起来了一点儿，又不舍地放下了。

　　

**04.读心术**

　　“心理医生？”Jean重复着这个词，用透亮的眼睛困惑地望着Hannibal，并不能很好地理解这个词背后的含义，“按您的解释，master，这是个很神奇的职业。”

　　“不，它很科学，依靠事实和分析，我需要足够的信息。”

　　Jean有一点拘谨地开始咬起了指甲，“你开始紧张了，Jean.”

　　“是的，master，”Hannibal很少见到这么合作的“病患”，Jean随着呼吸频率翕动着他长长的睫毛，看起来安静而温顺，“我很好奇这是否能看穿我的内心。”

　　Hannibal在桌后哑然失笑，他显然高估了眼前这个年轻人对这个职业的理解，“不，并不能，我不是预言家，或者是神。”

　　“你看起来本来就不像后者。”

　　他说得真对。

　　按逻辑来说，作为一个心理医生应该是很反感这种误解的，Hannibal想，但他必须理解几乎是初生于世的Jean的无知。

　　他起身去泡了两杯红茶用以缓和气氛，并给其中一杯加了双份的奶和糖。温暖却浑浊的木红色被小勺搅出深深的漩涡，他把那一杯递给Jean，Jean用双手捧着茶杯，小心地啜了一口。

　　“您看出了我的紧张，”他抿抿嘴，体线绷得紧紧的，防备而警惕的样子，“还有我的喜好，我没告诉过您。”

　　他这句话没带敬语，Hannibal很能理解他的警惕，甚至欣赏这种天生的危机意识，他退回到桌后自己的座位上，“这感觉很糟糕？”

　　他未觉察到空气中存在浮动的威胁而垂下肩膀，歪了歪头，又孩子气地抿起嘴一口气喝干了杯中的奶茶，“不，master，这很好，”似乎是担心自己的话不被信任，他又补了一句，“特别好。”

　　

**22.你就是和别人不一样**

　　Jean总很认真地切割着盘子里的食物，虽然姿态笨拙，但他总能保持那么认真的态度把它们咀嚼然后咽下，也学着去享受Hannibal给他倒上的那浅浅一层葡萄酒。

　　当然，他酒品的确算不上好，酒量更是糟糕。而对于他来说满足嗅觉就如同Hannibal满足自己的味觉和食欲一样，是本能，对，而酒精往往会放大一切本能。

　　那是第一次拥抱，尽管Jean时不时总有些细小的肢体接触，但都比不上实质性的拥抱给Hannibal带来的心悸。

　　可怕的孩子。

　　醉酒也未曾改变Jean悄无声息的步伐，他瘦却结实的手臂从正在擦洗碗碟的Hannibal肋下穿过，像是两条柔软的藤蔓，缠绕而后缓慢地收紧。

　　Hannibal愣了一下，吐出胸腔里余下的空气，依旧被勒得生疼，Jean灼热的气息从薄薄衬衣另一侧透过来，赤裸裸地宣告着他的欲求，直白地陶醉在Hannibal身上，那些被惩罚的人们遗留下快要消失殆尽的味道里。

　　这仿佛是撕开了个罪恶的缺口，Jean如同每一个初尝毒品并染上毒瘾的瘾君子一样，沉溺于拥抱这种行为，让一切走上了微妙平衡下的混乱。

　　“您反感这种行为吗？Master。”他用醉酒后滚烫的脸颊胡乱地磨蹭着对方洗过碗碟而凉冰冰的手臂。

　　“如果你指的拥抱，”Hannibal停顿一下，“我的确很难忽视它对我的影响。”

　　“那可怎么办呢，”他叹息着，“我还不足以收集您的‘美好’。”

　　Hannibal轻柔地将他拉进怀里，指掌按在他的颈后，他茫然地睁大蒙着雾气的双眼，深色的虹膜上映出Hannibal的脸。气氛又危险又迷人，Hannibal欣赏着Jean的纯洁，他不知何为修辞，却也同样不知何为残忍，杀戮经过他的唇舌因此而美的像画。

　　

**05.「只要你要。」**

　　Hannibal开始尝试着在空闲的时间里带Jean出去走走——在他的各种“业务”繁忙的情况下，这种机会通常不多。当然，也幸好Jean从不反抗他的安排，他总安静地做着自己的事情，反应慢个半拍，兴许是根本来不及拒绝。

　　只是Jean身上的香气的确是个不大不小的障碍，它总是吸引来更多的麻烦，但Hannibal对此甚至还有点乐见其成的意思。他见识过Jean的手段，也想见识更多，青年果决而淡定，带着超乎常人的残忍，最可贵是那双单纯到真挚的眼睛，一点看不出杀人的负罪。

　　所以Hannibal总微妙地想满足他多一点愿望，带着观察和好奇，享受着他的成长。

　　但Jean在杀人之外的事情上就像个孩子，一点儿也没有超出年龄的成长，甚至可以说根本没有成长。他会在逛街的时候小心地拉住Hannibal的袖子然后又松开，会用简单的眼神而不是语言表示自己的欲望和需求。

　　比方现在。

　　Jean那双干净的眼睛目不转睛地凝视着街角那台冰激凌车，Hannibal问他是否想吃，他却摇了摇头拒绝了，但眼神却没走。Hannibal饶有兴趣地欣赏着Jean那几乎脱眶而出、具象化的欲求，接着很快地给予他满足。“你应该学会说出来。”

　　Jean仔细地嗅闻着冰激凌的味道，直到融化的粉红色汁液很快淋漓地沾湿了他的手指，他伸出舌尖舔掉它们，露出了轻微陶醉的神情，“说什么？”

　　他的喜欢和迷恋总是那么直白坦然，从来不用Hannibal去猜，“说你想要这个。”

　　“说出来你会怎样？”他有些困惑。

　　“满足你。”

　　“我不是已经得到了吗？”

　　

**03.晚安**

　　夜幕倾颓，繁星闪烁，对着电视发了一下午呆的Jean总算感觉到了精力透支的困倦，他披挂着毛毯，赤着脚走到那张单人沙发前——Hannibal在那儿。

　　Hannibal单手撑着头，闭着眼睛，大概保持这个姿势有三十分钟以上了，Jean模模糊糊地回想着。接着他避过那几缕散下来的刘海，把嘴唇印上Hannibal冰凉的额头，发胶略带甜腻的香味侵入鼻腔，刺激得他有点难受。

　　“晚安，master.”

　　Jean离开了他一些，心情变好了不少，毛毯拖在地上，他无意把它们扯起来，只是在心里小小幻想了一下自己是当年巴黎街头的某个贵族，然后准备回房里。

　　Hannibal睁开眼，抓住了毛毯的下缘，Jean因牵扯而疑惑地转过头望着他，“Jean，这算什么？”

　　“也许是某种社交礼仪？很容易学，”电视还开着，Jean的眼神在那儿流连了一会儿，又回到Hannibal脸上，“说起来这应当是相互的，master，你介意吗？”

　　Hannibal终于想起自己让他通过电视熟悉些社会规律的事情了，但显然Jean关注的重点和他所想象的好像有点不同——Jean学会了晚安吻，却还是在家里打着赤脚。

　　“晚安，Jean.”Hannibal大方地给予了“回馈”，将他拉进自己的怀里，然后按上他的额头将卷曲的刘海撩开，在两指之间的空处落下一个亲吻。

　　Jean瞥见他卷好的白衬衫的袖子，弯起嘴角露出一个勉强算是笑的表情，“希望您的夜晚过的顺利。”

　　

**06.过马路时轻轻扣上手腕的那只手**

　　Jean不喜欢出门，这时候Jean觉得自己似乎应该再重复一遍他的观点。

　　“我不喜欢出门，Mr.Lecter.”Jean坐在门口，磨磨蹭蹭地就是不肯换鞋。

　　“不喜欢？”

　　“不想。”他拉平自己裤脚上的褶皱，稍显不耐地瞥了瞥嘴。

　　Hannibal低头看他，他把双手叠放在膝头，像是个孩子，“给三个理由。”

　　“我们走吧。”Jean毫不犹疑地攀着Hannibal的手臂站起来，相比起出门，他更讨厌麻烦。

　　他总算有点能够掌控这个孩子的满足感了，Hannibal紧了紧领带，而Jean双手揣在口袋里，也不看路，只垂着头闷闷地向前走着。Hannibal总带他来这里，没有新意的味道让他提不起兴致。

　　“Jean。”Hannibal突然意识到Jean对于这类的危险并不那么敏感，他还尚不能明白这些嗅起来毫无生命的无机质其实有着残忍的力量。于是他伸手轻轻扣住Jean藏在卫衣下的手腕，以眼神提醒他现在是红灯。

　　对于肢体接触，Jean一直处于他可以但Hannibal不行的双标状态，但这次他并没有挣脱，他只是用脚尖漫不经心地踢了踢路肩，“Mr.Lecter，您在担心我。”

　　Hannibal没做回答，Jean牵住他，“电视上也讲车祸的。”

　　

**09.恰到好处的距离感**

　　老旧的座钟缓慢地走到了十二点，时针和分针交叠时发出生涩的“咔哒”声，电视机安静好一会儿了，Hannibal欣慰于Jean终于长了些记性，但好像还有什么不太对。

　　“你走路就不能出点声吗？”Hannibal合上泛黄的旧书，他终于意识到是什么不对了，空气里一直浮动的暗香变得清晰而浓郁，他转过头，落入一双被灯光映出琥珀色的眸子里。

　　Jean湿凉的呼吸落在他的侧脸，吹起几缕发丝，在寒冷的夜里带来了被爬行类盯上的黏腻，“您不是已经发现我了吗，master。”Jean退开半步，把手搭上他的椅背，乖巧地歪了歪头，那种带着潮湿的诡秘消散了，此时的他就像是只柔弱的、还未长出角的小鹿。

　　Hannibal承认自己有一点儿迷恋他这种看起来毫无攻击力的依赖，尽管他知道掩藏在这漂亮表象之下蛰伏的是杜鹃般欲飞的残酷。

　　“已经很晚了，Jean，你不该这么晚还不休息。”他用一种呓语似的轻柔缓缓劝告。

　　“那么晚安，Mr.Lecter。”优美得分不出雄雌的幼鹿低垂下头，暴露出纤细的颈项，等待着安寝之前的小仪式。

　　Hannibal将手附上那搏动的颈动脉，蓬勃的生命力在暗夜里疯长，他把唇印上Jean湿发后光洁的额头，“晚安，Jean.”

　　Jean丝毫没有生命受到威胁的恐惧，甚至有一丝得意从他的眼神里流过，他啄过Hannibal的侧脸，融进书房之外的漆黑里。

　　

**01.倾向一边的雨伞※**

　　“我想你应当靠过来一点。”Hannibal抓住Jean细瘦的手腕，将他整个禁锢在伞能够笼罩的范围能。

　　“不要。”Jean使劲挣脱出他的控制，手腕那儿浮现了一圈红痕，他却管也没管，从自己那边闯进雨里，Hannibal来不及收手，倾向他那边的伞此时倒是有悖原先关心的意思，浇湿了他一身。

　　Hannibal知道雨天的味道对于Jean来说很新鲜，比朝夕相处的自己有吸引力得多，但事实上，他不应该拿这件事物同自己做比才对。

　　Jean蹲在湿气氤氲的花丛里，那里杂七杂八地盛开着一些黄的蓝的、叫不上名字的野花，水滴汇聚成滴从他短短褐发落下，原本甜腻的香味被冲散了许多，清透而湿润。

　　“可以回去了？”Hannibal注意到被泥浆弄脏的皮鞋鞋面，微皱了一下眉头，而伞打下的深色阴影又将Jean纳入其中。

　　Jean站起身，把脸凑近Hannibal深蓝西装上被濡湿的那块暗色——一把伞打下两个成年男人总是有点困难的，“您也沾到了雨水，Mr.Lecter,”他微阖着眼睛，鼻翼轻轻翕动了一下，“很不一样。”

　　Hannibal感觉不到青年身上的热度，他稍微拨开点粘在Jean额前的刘海，那儿如他想象的那么凉，Jean咖色的眼睛闪动了一下。

　　“回去了，master。”

　　

**23.安静的倾听者**

　　他依旧并不适应这个在电视上已经几乎窥见了大半的世界。

　　Hannibal曾经怀疑过他有自闭的倾向，但后来他发现这都归结于Jean对未知世界的小小恐慌而已。

　　他毕竟不属于这里。

　　所以他不爱出门。

　　但对于和Hannibal的接触——这倒是谈不上喜欢与不喜欢，毕竟Hannibal是他在这个世界的“唯一”。他从他的身上嗅到了这个世界，他带他见识了这个世界的一部分，只一小部分，奢侈而美好。

　　Hannibal常在充满阳光的午后读诗给他听，也许也不是特意读给他听的，是一种习惯，不过碰巧现在他在身边。

　　“今天还微笑的花朵

　　明天就会枯萎；

　　我们愿留贮的一切

　　诱一诱人就飞。”

　　Hannibal的声音低且柔，缓缓地和阳光融为一体，带着微妙的虔诚和信仰，这让Jean有时会想到过去的场景，他穿着蓝衫，孤独于众人交融的爱欲和憧憬里，渺小而无助。

　　Jean这个时候会捂住眼睛翻过身去，掌心里干涩而温凉，他已经想不起那个卖黄李女孩的样子了，这很好，眼睛就不会为之哭泣了，他不知道自己在排斥什么。

　　但那是道暗伤，总在他心头挥之不去，由那些他并不能理解全部的诗歌触发——他没有怪罪在Hannibal的身上，但勉强压下去的情绪不代表风平浪静。

　　他拉过Hannibal的手，把脸埋进他的掌心尽力地读取上面的味道，血腥？不，没有那种东西，只有橙花，薄荷，青草……那都是他的香水的味道，融进Hannibal在他的要求下买的无香沐浴乳里，他知道Hannibal早看穿了他丝毫不遮掩的举动。

　　这成为了他另外一个偏执。

　　

**19.默契**

　　他松下扼在少女颈根的手，空气中仿佛缓慢地绽放开一朵花，像是栀子，或者茉莉。

　　“Jean。”

　　青年从暗处踱出，脸上没有丝毫惊讶，“被抓到了。”主语暧昧不明，不知道是指的自己，还是Hannibal。

　　“香水的味道会随着你体温的升高而逐渐浓郁，Jean，告诉我，你因此而血热吗？”Hannibal以鼻尖擦过少女的发旋，洗发香波残余的合成香精的气味在Jean的出现后变得不可忍受了起来，他松下手臂，那温热的躯体落在地板上，激起一小片飞扬的尘灰。

　　Jean没有回答，他只是蹲下身，用粗糙的食指划过少女柔嫩的双颊，流畅的撕开她的衣裳，“Master，您躲着我，是因为您不可告人的秘密吗？”死亡带走了甜香，少女几乎消散的味道已经不再能吸引到他。

　　“有人教过你秘密应当放在心里而并非嘴上吗？”

　　“Master，您反感和我谈及这个，对吗？”Jean像是一朵绽放在他身边的花，Hannibal轻微地走起了神，他自行调制用来盖住身上残余香气的香水，中调到底是哪一种？

　　Hannibal只给出了一个暧昧不明的答案，“我知道你知道，Jean，但有时候你应该沉默。”

　　Jean将那具几乎散尽了温度的躯体摆成扭曲的献祭姿态，Hannibal看出了难以言说的效果，他似乎是在学习自己，以一种质朴而不沾血的方式。

　　阳光穿透布满微尘的空气照在木色背景上，细腻的线条勾勒出流畅人体，泛着一点微光。阳光同样也穿过Jean的睫毛，投射下一圈阴影，他虔诚得有些无助，这种止步于边缘的韵味，带来了模糊生死的美。

　　“那么，下次带上我，可以吗？”

　　

**10.指尖**

　　“……而猫不同，它们对杀戮无比热衷。不仅流浪猫捕杀小动物，家猫的捕杀欲望也不会因为人类给的食物充足而消退——他们都是猫，猫是天生的杀手。

　　但它们温暖柔软的身体，乖顺的眼神总是会迷惑人类，让他们忽略它残忍的杀戮本能。

　　猫之所以不杀你，主要是因为你体型庞大。”

　　Hannibal读到这一段，伸手抚摸过膝上Jean凌乱的头发，Jean发出一声不悦的嘟囔，他听懂了Hannibal的暗示。

　　Hannibal知道Jean迷恋自己的味道，甚至不仅仅是他本身的味道，还有他带来的味道，但Jean从未尝试过对他动手，他只是貌似温顺地趴在自己的怀里或者是膝头，享受着那些气息的围绕，像一只真正的猫那样。

　　喔，真正的猫。

　　真正的猫可不会有这样的眼神，Jean湿凉的眼神偶尔舔过他的后颈，让这个恒温的房子都显出微妙的不适。Hannibal又一次问起这个问题，就像Jean常常问起何时享用他一样，而Jean只是翕动着长长的睫毛，“我没有把握。”

　　“一点儿都没有？”

　　Jean翻了个身，放Hannibal去厨房，然后伸出拇指和食指比出一段距离，比上次他问的时候好像长了点儿，“只有这么多。”

　　所以到哪一天，这个距离会长到足够将他勒死呢？Hannibal思考着，掌心里磨刀棒划拉过剔骨刀的锋刃发出了刺耳的锐响。

　　

**12.「没关系的。」**

　　Jean躺在沙发上，电视嘈杂地放着一些他不太感兴趣的新闻，遥控器放得有点远，好像是Hannibal最后换了台，那是几个小时之前的事情了吧，他盯着天花板想到。

　　Hannibal十七分钟前回的家，身上残留的味道激不起他前去迎接的念头。

　　他闭着眼假寐，数着秒似乎是在丈量着生命的长度，接着空气里弥散开水汽的味道，夹杂着极其淡的血腥，还有一点甜杏仁油的味道。Jean把双腿收到胸前抱住，给Hannibal留出了足够他坐下的位置。

　　“今天这个不好？”Hannibal坐在他身侧让垫子有了个微妙的下陷。

　　“不好，很不好，Mr.Lecter。”

　　唔，棉麻的味道，小羊毛的味道，他一定衣冠整齐，每次都是这样。

　　“我想也是。”Hannibal捉住他赤裸的脚踝，Jean放开了抱住膝盖的手，毫不客气地把两条小腿都搭在了他的身上。

　　“没关系的，只是这一个而已，还会有下一个，再下一个。”

　　Hannibal笑了，不带任何隐喻和暗示的那种笑，他捏了捏Jean的小腿肚，“胖了。”

　　Jean坐起来，也伸手去捏自己的腿，Hannibal又握住他的手，摸到他手心里养了大半年都没有褪去的茧子，“大概是胖了，下一个是我吗，还是再下一个？”

　　“总会等到那一个的，在此之前你应享受生活。”

　　“那你要早点告诉我。”

**02.「我一直在这里。」**

　　“Jean？”

　　沙发上的那团毛毯起伏了几下，Jean翻了个身，露出了乱糟糟的黑发和茫然的棕眼。

　　“你今天靠近我的次数比以前都多，”他坐起来，毯子滑下去露出一半的肩膀，冷气开得很足，他迟疑了一会儿又把毯子拽了回去包得严严实实的，“Master，对于我这样的食材已经有计划了吗？”

　　“我很高兴你有这样的自觉，Jean，”Hannibal对他这种不脱便鞋就直接踏上沙发的行为见怪不怪，早就学会了保持熟视无睹，要知道教他学会穿鞋已经是质的飞跃了，“但我想说的是另外一些事，天气热了。”

　　“嗯。”他挤出一个睡意朦胧的鼻音，Hannibal坐到他的身边，Jean凝视了他好一阵，像是判别着主人情绪的小动物。

　　“你身上残余的香味越来越浓了，不知你是否有察觉它引来了超额的麻烦……”

　　Jean两眼一闭倒在了他的膝盖上，然后稍微调整了一个舒服的姿势，毛毯拦不住的香味随着他的动作散逸出来，浮动在客厅里，“噢，那不能说是我的味道，只是我的作品，Master.”

　　“你大概还意识不到这有多危险。”

　　“Master，您是不会把时间浪费在和食材交谈上的，我知道您还没想好，而我，一直在这里。”

　　他们思维大概没处在同一个频段，Hannibal想，而且他是在挑衅吗？

　　

　　15.呼唤你名字的声音

　　“Master.”

　　“现在已经不这样称呼同你有——”Hannibal没能很快想出一个合适的、能用于形容他俩关系的词，生生地滞了一下，“饲喂关系的人。”

　　这个词听起来也并不那么合适，其中略带的不平等令Hannibal本人流露出了一点别扭，但Jean对此显然毫不在意，他只是微含着下颌望向Hannibal，眼神透亮，“我以为master这个词正合适嵌入这样的关系。”

　　看来Jean还是从电视里学到了些东西，Hannibal想，他至今记得起初将Jean救下来时触摸到的肋骨和伤痕，在那个时候，Jean兴许除了这个称呼以外什么也不知道。

　　“你可以试着叫我的名字。”

　　Jean听到他的话，手下搅拌沙拉的动作滞了滞，他舔过沾在指尖的沙拉酱，又收获了Hannibal一枚不悦的眼神。

　　“Hannibal…Mr.Lecter.”他短暂地喊出了Hannibal的名字，因为法语口音的原因，尾音圆润而温柔，但却没延续太久，他摇了摇头换成带着敬语的称呼。

　　Hannibal拿起厨房纸擦掉刀背上沾到的鲜血，“你可以就那么叫我。”小排被分割成均匀漂亮的小块，然后他依照习惯在和Jean交谈时看着他。

　　“不好，”Jean直勾勾地同他对视着，他大概是这个世界上除Hannibal自己以外最了解他罪行的人了，可是他不害怕，一点儿也不，“Mr.Lecter.”

　　

　 **24.桌子上每天一个神秘出现的苹果**

　　办公桌上有一碟削成兔子形状的苹果，泛着淡淡的棕黄，Hannibal捻起其中一块，尝到被氧化熟透的甜。这种情况已经持续一个月了，Jean总能在神不知鬼不觉的时候偷偷潜入他的办公室，然后留下一碟炫耀刀工的成果。

　　每天都不同，这令Hannibal都敬佩起他的耐心——以及无聊程度，Hannibal猜这大概是自己前一阵对他厨艺的数落引来的孩子气的“报复”。

　　“今天迟了很多，为什么？”

　　Jean一路走进他的怀里，然后摊开双手，横亘在手心的一道伤口暴露出草草处理的丑陋，“我不太小心。”

　　这看起来可不是削苹果能做到的伤口，Hannibal的眼神从书架前的香水瓶上扫过，唔，十九，比昨天的多了两个。“令人敬佩的效率，Jean。”他打开柜子取出医疗箱，Jean认命地将受伤的那只手摊平在他的腿上。

　　“那不是今天的，这并不值得夸奖，Mr.Lecter，”双氧水倾倒在伤口上冒出粉红色的泡泡，Hannibal很清楚地听到了Jean后槽牙交错摩擦的声响，方才那句话的尾音梗在他喉咙里，像是一段微妙的哽咽，“您不想问问，嘶——苹果的用意？”

　　Hannibal把缝合线从他伤口一侧皮肉里穿进去，他的棕眼睛看起来湿漉漉的，于是Hannibal慷慨地给予了他炫耀的机会，“圣经里蛇用智慧树的果实诱惑人走向堕落，你呢，你想诱惑我得到什么结果，Jean？”

　　“没有那么复杂，”Jean用那只没有伤到的手使劲揉掉那些生理性的泪水，“只是一个简单的祝福而已，‘anappleadaykeepsthedoctoraway’，Dr.Lecter。”

　　他还特意换了称呼，Hannibal摇了摇头，搞不明白他为何此时选择自讨苦吃，也许这不叫叛逆，而真是他无聊。

　　事实证明不用麻醉的缝合真的挺疼的，Lecter医生愉悦地在关于Jean的报告上又记下了一笔。

　　

**27.比你还要了解你**

　　Jean一天有大半的时间在睡觉和摆弄新鲜花朵香料中度过，其余的时间里，Hannibal会教他一些英语，他聪明且安静，是最好的那种学生。

　　熟悉语言之后，Jean很快便意识到电视已经不能再教他更多的东西了，他照例未经询问就踏进Hannibal的书房，凭着残余的味道，挑拣Hannibal触碰最多的书来读。

　　Hannibal并没有责备他，或者说早就明白了这个青年的不可控，“你应该先问问我的意见，再拿我的东西。”他并未承认Jean不露痕迹的“讨好”让他很受用。

　　“您不会同意吗？”他垂着头，十指在书的边缘上扣紧，像是不安的样子，Hannibal不知道是什么让他委屈，Jean小心地抬起头，似乎是收到了自己想要的效果，“您看，您没有拒绝。”

　　Hannibal摇了摇头，“再读下去，”他瞥了一眼座钟，“让我睡一会儿。”

　　“一会儿是多久。”

　　“指针转到这里。”

　　Jean点了点头，继续读下去，那是莎士比亚的诗集，他尚不能完全明白每个词，因此手边还摆着字典。

　　时间快到了，Jean觉得口干，自己的那杯红茶已经见了底，他偷偷尝了一口Hannibal那杯，没有加糖和奶，他被苦涩逼皱了脸。

　　他放下杯子，Hannibal睁开了眼看着他，分秒没差，“您真的睡着了吗？”

　　“当然，一个人成熟的标志就是能控制自己。”

　　Jean咂咂嘴，“您知道吗，睡着时的味道，是不同的。”

　　“真的？”

　　“您先骗我的，master。”他有些得意。

**26.贴在皮肤上的柔软的嘴唇**

　　他剖开少女的肚腹，涌出来的鲜血吞没了他的指尖，黑红流出犹如漩涡一般，滑腻而芬芳，Jean蹙起了眉头，“你毁了她。”他充耳不闻，他并不着急教训Jean的放肆和无礼，这个美好的夜晚还很长，他不想在开端就将它打破。

　　Jean伸出手抓住他的袖子，像是一个柔弱的祈求，Hannibal的动作慢了下来，“Jean，你不能每次都动我的食材。”就像是教导下一代狩猎的猛兽一样，他会纵容Jean的旁观，却不包括干涉。

　　“我没想过要动她，”他的瞳孔因目及了大量的鲜血而紧缩，恐惧与他无缘，他只是品尝到了一点愉悦的晕眩，“您可以把手给我吗，Mr.Lecter？”

　　“谁的？”

　　Jean失笑，他没有考虑到Hannibal会反问这样一个问题，“当然是您的。”Hannibal将自己未持刀的那只手从淋漓中撤出，Jean双手背在身后，缓缓低下了头，他舔过并卷起那些未凝结的鲜红，隔着手套Hannibal都能感觉到他口腔里的热度。

　　Jean让血色均匀地沾湿他的唇瓣，然后踮起了脚尖，触上Hannibal冰凉的嘴唇——Hannibal甚至无法将它称作一个吻。

　　Jean只是轻轻磨蹭着他，以灵巧的舌尖划过他紧闭的唇线，把那些温热的液体尽可能多地留在上面。

　　“她尝起来，比闻起来差得太多。”

　　“……你不该晚上还看电视。”Hannibal舔尽那些甘甜的猩红，他了解Jean，才不因这算得上极大冒犯的举动而有所责备。Jean困惑地晃了晃脑袋，似乎不明白Hannibal为何完全忽视他的重点。

　　

**07.留有余温的外套**

　　恒温的“豢养方式”显然不适合青少年的体质发展。

　　Jean感冒了，追及原因大概是又一次在沙发上睡着，而这次忘了毯子。他上午咳了个不停，苍白的脸随着咳嗽的频率镀上一层又一层红晕。

　　Hannibal不喜欢吵闹，虽然Jean并不是故意。

　　“Jean，”Hannibal轻轻碰了碰他的掌心，那儿如他所想的湿凉一片，Jean触电似地缩回了手，通红的眼里有一点儿警惕，“去泡个澡吧。”Hannibal提议道。

　　他摇头，“不要，那太冷了，Mr.Lecter。”

　　Hannibal这才突然明白他感冒的真正缘由，他一贯用凉水沐浴，也从未教过Jean怎样去调节水温。刚将他捡回来的那几次，Hannibal未曾意识到他和自己的时代断层，匆匆将他洗干净也只考量过他的虚弱。

　　“不会总那么冷的，Jean。”

　　“不，不要。”他固执地摇着头，小小地发着抖。

　　Hannibal没办法劝服他，也许也有点抱歉的意思。他递给Jean一杯煮开过的热牛奶，Jean只喝了一点，却在嘴唇上留了一圈。

　　他还觉得难受。

　　Jean扔下杯子，想往他西装外套里钻，Hannibal没再纵容他，把衣服解下来给他披上，他露出了一点不高兴的神情，却怕余温散得太快，一下子又把自己裹得紧紧的了。

　　Hannibal挽起衬衣的袖子，“晚餐想吃点什么？”却没得到回应，他回过头，Jean已经团在他的西装里睡着了。

　　

**11.背影**

　　“您的背影很好看，我非常喜欢，Mr.Lecter。”Jean坐在他身后且开一只芒果，香甜的气息迅速席卷了整个房间，甜而粘稠的汁液滴答在他腿上铺的餐巾上。

　　他按键的力度稍微重了些，可惜羽键管琴的构造决定了它无法通过这个改变音色轻重，所以Jean仍保持着优雅的姿态无知无觉地继续着，“非常感谢你对我身材的夸奖，Jean，如果你能不在书房里吃东西我会更高兴的。”

　　“Mr.Lecter？”他擦了擦手指和嘴唇，吐息间也夹杂了熟透的甜蜜。

　　而Hannibal并没有不识趣地点破Jean这个稍显滑稽的尝试，“如果你想借此换取一个拥抱，我的答案是，可以。”

　　Jean似乎因此而开心了不少，眼睛里跳动过一丝小小的得意，但很快就恢复了死水般的宁静。他流畅地半跪在琴凳之后环住Hannibal的腰，把脸埋进那一小片的凹陷里。他除了喝醉通常不会抱得太紧，他喜欢在这项活动上用对待香水瓶一样轻拢呵护的态度。

　　他品尝到血，铁器，海风，水果和花草。

　　所有物，他喜欢这个词。

　　Jean对自己的嗅觉那么了解，它总会在千百万人中寻到那个满含激情的美好，只要一点点就足以将自己控制。在回忆中的那个肮脏城市里，他每走过一些地方，就会被那滚烫的吸引力牵绊，它引燃他，拉扯着他，让他全情投入进不择手段的占有里。

　　它在沉淀，酝酿，控制着自己的身体，最终得到了“传说”。

　　但对Hannibal，很遗憾，Hannibal是特例。他迷恋他，保存他，以自己的香水沃熟他，以至丰富，走向收获。

　　像是对待枝头的果，噢，这是我的功劳。

　　

**14.一如既往**

　　“不要只顾眼前，在别人眼里的正常，其实与平庸无异。”Hannibal朝他举杯，而Jean对此保持沉默，他从未觉得自己特殊，也无意变得正常。

　　Hannibal其实大多数时间都猜不透这个年轻人究竟在想着什么，此时保持的安静漫长得Hannibal几乎放弃得到回应，“我没有想过明天，不顾眼前，还剩下什么。”出乎他意料的，Jean喝光了杯中的红酒，却也意料之中地呛得满脸通红。

　　Hannibal咽下最后一块银鳕鱼，“我也享受现在。”他有什么理由不享受现在。

　　Jean点点头，不知道是同意Hannibal的看法，或只是一个语义不详的应和。

　　其实Jean对咖啡因有那么一点点的敏感，喝酒以后那种温热的困倦和饭前那杯咖啡导致的、心跳加快的清醒混合到一起，很快使他进入了梦一般的虚浮里。

　　“玩词组联想吗，Mr.Lecter.”Jean仍保持着那个最舒服的姿势在椅子上摇摇欲坠。

　　“天空。”

　　“海洋。”（飞鸟）

　　“明天。”

　　“未知。”（变化）

　　“花朵。”

　　“凋零。”（芬芳）

　　Jean觉得酒精在他的脑子里烧起来了，他从椅子上滑到地上，椅子摩擦着木地板发出一个锐利的拖曳声，“爱情。”他并不清楚这个词的意思，但他好奇Hannibal会给出的回答。

　　而Hannibal沉默了。

　　“Mr.Lecter，我在跟您谈爱情，爱情。”他不耐地重复。

　　“共鸣。”（未知）Hannibal把他从地上拉起来，而Jean如往日那般攀上他的手臂，闻到了洗涤剂和水汽的味道。

　　“与食物相关吗？”

　　“你在试探我吗？”Jean摇摇头不再继续这个话题。

　　“Jean。”

　　“你。”（我）

　　“这不是联想。”

　　“这是我的答案。”

　　Jean笑了，“Mr.Lecter，”Hannibal安静地等着他的下文，“我的。”——您说过要说出来。

　　他喝醉了。

　　

　 **18.毫不吝啬的夸奖和鼓励**

　　Jean干燥的唇印上他的额头，Hannibal扶着他的肩，回赠一个吻于他的眉心，他却没就此罢休，踮起了脚尖将身高追平，手指则冷静地扣上了Hannibal衬衣下的手臂，他很轻很轻地触碰了一下Hannibal的嘴唇——用自己的嘴唇，然后贴在上面一会儿。

　　生涩的，纯洁的吻，像是天父聆听祈求之后哀怜的恩赐。

　　“这算什么？”Hannibal拂过他柔软的卷发，他绷得紧紧，像是只蓄势待发的小野兽。

　　“Mr.Lecter，”他垂下眼帘，“我从书里读到很多爱情。”

　　“爱情，”Jean仿若空白，而Hannibal对此了若指掌，他模仿着自己，模仿着书里的桥段，他笑，他也有时掉泪，但从不明白这一切究竟是为了什么，“它令人盲目，令人不知所措，如我对你纵容，如我允许你离不开我，我就有可能影响你，让你为我做些平日不会做的事情。”

　　“您想要做什么？我没法自己躺进您的餐盘，您知道的。”他倒在枕头上，又拉过另一只枕头抱在怀里，展平眉眼埋了进去。他总是找不到交谈里的重点，像是一尾滑溜溜的鱼儿，狡猾地钻着空子，又好像是真的很纯洁，懵懵懂懂。

　　“那很遗憾，但已经够好了。”

　　Hannibal敲了敲他的手腕，他就不情不愿地把枕头归到原位，在Hannibal躺下后又手脚并用地原样抱上去，“我不会问您究竟是什么够好了。”

　　“一切都很好，Jean。”

　　他又贴了上去，柔软的吻依旧稳稳地停在Hannibal嘴唇上，没有进展或者深入，“您最终什么也没告诉我，Mr.Lecter，但这不是爱唯一的表达对吗？”

　　“这甚至算不上爱的表达，Jean，这也不是爱。”

　　“您就看出来啦？”

　　Hannibal没说话，只是从他的纠缠里脱身熄灭了壁灯。

　　“也说不定我学得来呀。”Jean把被子拉到下巴，望着天花板小声地说。

　　

**25.因为你而留下的细小伤痕**

　　他冰凉的手指扣上Hannibal手腕，眼里带着怯生生的请求，“可以吗，Mr.Lecter。”昏黄的光投射到他蜜色的脸庞上，晕开一片不加粉饰的年轻美好。

　　“于我有什么好处呢，Jean。”

　　Jean呆愣了一秒，声音弱了下去，听上去有点儿无辜，“那又有什么坏处呢，Mr.Lecter。”那翕动的睫毛在暗处显得加倍迷人，像是一只投进罗网里的小鹿。

　　于是他再说不出反驳的话，Jean满意地扯起嘴角，去替他解开衬衣的扣子，暴露出那温暖结实的臂膀和胸膛。Jean凑过去，挺翘的鼻尖从他的颈侧滑到锁骨的凹陷，鼻翼轻微翕动着，顺势贴着那手臂的线条一直嗅到他的指尖。

　　小罐里洁白柔滑的脂膏层层叠叠地覆盖在Hannibal的手背上，微凉的触感让他不自主地缩了一下，他缓和了表情，找了个不怎么恰当的话题，“那是我的勺子。”

　　“是。”

　　滑腻感从手背向上一寸一寸推移，Jean认真的视线牢牢地粘附在那些脂膏与空白皮肤的分界线上，那种几近自私的神情，就像寻常的爱一样。Hannibal很久都没有见识过那么单纯执念的爱意了，但很显然，Jean对此毫无自知。

　　干净的纱绢一层一层的包上他整条手臂，Jean的眼神里燃烧起浅薄而易于看透的期待，Hannibal用另一只手拂过他低垂的额发，他亲昵地蹭过Hannibal粗糙的掌心，因得到满足而显得乖顺。

　　解下来的纱绢被放在小盒子里，圆弧的刀锋紧贴着Hannibal的皮肤划过，轻微的刺痛提醒了Hannibal失败的可能，但他并未戳破这一切，只是耐心地看着Jean的侧脸。

　　温热的毛巾擦去他皮肤上残存的油脂，细小的伤口暴露出来，Jean露出了深深遗憾的神情，很快又缩进他的怀里，把脸埋入他的肩窝。

　　“血的味道破坏了这一切。”

　　“不要紧。”但不会有下次了，Hannibal在心里悄声默念，然后抱紧他，脸侧贴上他的发顶。

　　

**16.永远只谈论你感兴趣的话题**

　　Hannibal了解Jean的果决为他带来了什么，他做事干净漂亮，却并不那么经得起消磨和等待，时机，时机，Hannibal强调着，Jean却睁着那双天真的眸子，似懂非懂的样子。

　　“我饿了，Mr.Lecter。”他坐在高脚凳上，翘着脚，双手按在两腿之间空出的小片凳面上，语气坦然而不含催促。

　　Hannibal的确是故意的，他半小时前才把片好的牛舌腌进酱汁里，那浓郁的色彩和微甜慢慢渗入其中，相互影响相互作用着。但时间还远远不够，未到那美妙的时间点，去揭开那层封印似的保鲜膜，“腌制是值得等待的过程，Jean，”他择下一小串用于摆盘的晚红蜜，掐去果穗递到Jean面前，“美好的事物都值得等待。”

　　Jean却没伸手拿，只是低下头露出细细脖颈后微凸的椎骨，咬上他指间的深色果实，厚实的果皮迸裂开来，紫红的汁液留在了Hannibal指尖。

　　“明明不止等待这一个方法，”Jean吞下酸甜交杂的果肉，又将Hannibal的指尖抿进嘴里，细细舔过那些迅速干涸在空气里的痕迹，最后还留下一个不深不浅的牙印，“您和您的食材们，根本上来说没有什么不同。”他解释道。

　　“走捷径将会下金蛋的鹅肚腹剖开，里面却没有蛋的故事，你没有听过吗？”Hannibal抛出浅显的暗喻，Jean却保持着毫不领情的诚实。

　　“没有，Mr.Lecter。”

　　他最近总忘记Jean的来历，这种感觉很奇妙，像是个诱惑也像是个困惑。

　　Hannibal想起书房高些的地方还有本伊索寓言，“走吧，”他拍了拍Jean瘦削的背脊，“我读些书给你听。”

　　牛舌还等得起呢

 

**20.最拿手（也许唯一拿手）的那一道你爱吃的**

       你很难通过Jean的饮食习惯揣度出他喜欢吃什么。

　　尤其是在Hannibal的餐桌上。

　　他已经从初来此地时的无礼被调教成与Hannibal如出一辙的优雅，流畅地分割着盘中的食物，带着恰到好处的微笑和澄澈赞许的目光望向主位上的Hannibal。他不挑食，但始终吃得很少，三分之一的沙拉，大半杯果蔬汁，还有更少的主食和甜点。

　　“我认为吃完是对食物和厨师的最大尊重，Jean。”

　　“我并没有不尊重您，和他们的意思，Mr.Lecter。”Jean露出些微的委屈，模糊地竟然真有几分社会人的属性。

　　他已经将给Jean的那份食物降到了最少，降到了几近虐待的地步，Hannibal想。当然，如Hannibal猜想过的那样，他的确有一点儿挑食，Jean承认这是被Hannibal手艺和变着花样不同的菜色所教养出来的坏习惯。

　　Jean尝试着委婉地提出这一切，毕竟他明白Hannibal在食物上的苛刻——他有些时候甚至无法确定自己在餐桌上与Hannibal的交谈，对象究竟是他的脑子还是他的心，或者这和两者都不沾边，是胃。但显然胃是比心和大脑都要牢靠的存在，因为胃从不说谎。

　　味觉和嗅觉都是。

　　“Mr.Lecter。”Jean尝试着把头枕在Hannibal腿上，并调整一个最舒服的姿势，羽管键琴特殊的构造让他得以充分享受，不至于因为踩踏板这种事而受到干扰。

　　“嗯。”

　　“昨天的那个，更好吃。”他用手指在Hannibal膝盖上画圈，Hannibal用一个突兀的半音结束了整首曲子。

　　

　　

　　上面都是故弄玄虚，正剧在这里↓

　　Jean爬起来，把还有点烫的额头贴上他的肩窝——昨天Jean发了一整天烧，而Hannibal只好给他煮些粥……当然他并没有吃两口。

　　“抱歉，Mr.Lecter我只是开个玩笑……！”

　　

**28.索取和给予**

　　他以鲜草将孤独幼鹿引入歧途的念头如此强大。

　　那刚冒出的雄鹿象徽血管丰富，敏感而脆弱，直挺的细茸轻轻顶在他的后腰，像是催促，像是祝祷。

　　它并不攫取他手中的诱惑之草，而那温热的，湿乎乎的吐息始终附着在他的背后，保持着表面上微妙的纤弱和青涩。

　　Hannibal从梦中醒来，拉紧窗帘的房间里漆黑一片，他的双手冰凉——被子被Jean卷走了一大半，而背后却温热，身后Jean的气息轻柔得类似死亡。他蜷缩成一团，脸埋进交错的臂弯，只有曲起的手肘若有若无地触及他的腰和背，身下还压着从Hannibal那儿抢来的被子。

　　Hannibal又想起梦里的小鹿，带着草和花还有森林的恬淡。

　　Hannibal翻了个身，面向那个青年的鲜美，他像是一枚即将成熟的果，似乎是因为时光的凝滞，而停留在遏制人摘取欲望的边缘，总想等一等，再等一等，它却只蔓延出更多神秘的枝条，从不将养分用于“熟透”。

　　他真的很聪明，也很有趣，但他太坚固了。

　　“Mr.Lecter？”Jean总那么敏感，他迷迷糊糊地叫着Hannibal，但Hannibal未给予回答。

　　这样太不舒服了，Jean，Hannibal在心里悄声说。

　　Hannibal握住他交叠的手腕将他舒展开来，动作亲密又疏远，如剥开鸣蝉幼虫未裂的蜕，如展平一张绝世却残损的画。

　　幽昙只在静夜里绽放。

　　Hannibal摊开双手，那象征着死亡与新生的香投入他的怀里，埋进他的身体里，尖尖的下巴顶在他的肩窝，漫上来一层鲜甜的疼痛。Jean好像很无知，又好像无所不知，那独属于年轻的鲜活与炙热，砰砰跳动在Hannibal的臂弯里——就好像放弃一切信任他一样。

　　当然他们都明白并非如此。

　　他稍微吻了吻Jean的额角，换来他无意识抓上自己的胳膊——Jean阻止他一个人在晚上去“狩猎”似乎成了某种习惯，他在迅速的成长起来，却怎么也没踏过成熟的临界线。

　　Hannibal觉得自己还在梦里，他扔下手中的鲜草，幼鹿疑惑地偏头，不耐地用蹄拨弄歧途之上的枯黄，等他同行。他不像任何人，他在Hannibal那儿不妄求痊愈或者安慰——他们是同类，他不过是还未成长至如Hannibal一样完美。

　　Hannibal从不分析他，他浅得可以一眼见底，他因此能轻易地拥有他。

　　Jean也拥有他，Jean的手臂环上他的腰间，这热度让Hannibal想到将手伸入鲜活的体腔。

　　Jean又睡着了，Hannibal听见他悠长的呼吸，他一如既往地纯洁着，对怀抱提供者方才的幻想无知无觉。

　　

**13.只有你能坐得那个位置**

　　他与别人眼中的死神同在。

　　这并不令Bedelia惊讶，毕竟她也一样。

　　他沐浴在Bedelia略带探究的眼神里趴上Hannibal的膝头，而Hannibal习惯性地将手指搭在他衬衣领口暴露出来的那一截颈子上，轻柔地摩挲，像是触碰到温热肌肤下跳动的生命力。

　　这本该是个奇怪的画面，Jean已不再是个孩子，可他就有本事让别人忽略他的成长。

　　“扣子扣好，Jean。”

　　Jean并没起身，只是保持着那个看起来不太舒服的姿势扣好了最上面的两颗扣子，Hannibal的手指卡在他领子和脖颈之间顿了一秒，又不着痕迹地抽开，附在他浆洗得平整硬挺的领子外。

　　Bedelia一点也不觉得Hannibal对Jean的教导达到了让他自己喜欢的结果。

　　她曾不止一次地目及Jean毫无防备地靠在Hannibal怀里，貌似一个依附着父辈关爱的少年，袒露着脆弱的背脊。死神的镰刀高悬在他的头顶，他年轻而且被饲喂至将近成熟，Hannibal显然比任何人都明了，可是Jean自己都不在乎。

　　“你把Jean?Baptiste?Grenouille当什么，Hannibal。”

　　Hannibal露出一点捉摸不透的笑意，他放任着Jean将自己的怀抱当做栖息地，而这一切只因为两块夹着伏特加的巧克力，“美妙的名字，不是吗？”他说着不着边际的话，轻轻拍着Jean平缓起伏的后背，“我不会说他是我的朋友。”

　　因为本来就不是。

　　“你品尝过一个人对你毫无理由的谅解吗，只因为他和你相似，他的理解建立在感同身受之上。”

　　“我从未内疚过，但我的确享受这一切。”

　　

**17.分享围巾**

　　“我不认为您是那种经常上教堂的人，Mr.Lecter，”Jean的声音闷在围巾里，微微抬起下巴望着教堂鲜艳的穹顶，“我是说，敬畏着神明。”

　　“我的确不是，但我常来这儿……从前的事了。”

　　意大利的冬天并不寒冷，但为了防止Jean再随意地躲进他的风衣里惹人眼球，Hannibal特意给他买了条足够遮住脖子和大半张脸的长围巾。

　　这个方法顺带连那纠正不过来的称呼问题也一并解决了——Jean柔声地叫着他，声音低得像是一份独属于他的礼物。他凉冰冰的指尖伸进Hannibal风衣的口袋里纠缠住那只并不太温暖的手，还一本正经地紧紧贴着他，却更暴露出了欲盖弥彰的掩饰。

　　他在Hannibal略显不悦的视线里眨着眼，丝毫不觉自己的行为过火或是越界。

　　

　　硬底的皮鞋踏过坚实的地面，他们相携坐在黒木的靠背长凳上，“这个角度很好，希望您不要又向我讲起教堂顶塌下来压死教众的事，”Jean把手从Hannibal口袋里抽出来，将自己的围巾解开了两圈，“您的手也很凉。”

　　他把多出来的那部分缠上Hannibal的颈子，似乎是没有注意到两人之间应留出的长度，略微的拉扯让他觉得不舒服。于是Jean放弃了规规矩矩地坐着，将头靠上他的肩膀。

　　Hannibal显然看出了他的小把戏，但并不戳穿，他充满回忆的眼神融进彩绘玻璃后透进来的阳光里

　　

**30.All For You**

　　Hannibal熟知驯养之道，心理学教会了他很多，但是Jean，让他看透了学科的边缘性，他对Jean整个人都充满好奇。

　　他知道不动声色溺爱的残酷，也明了如何通过温柔击溃一个人，对于Jean，他抱持着复杂的想法，他想看这只残酷的鸟儿长出坚韧的羽翼，又想亲手掰折它们。

　　可无论是哪一种，他都做不到。

　　他尝试着无休止地宠爱着Jean，像是宠爱着掌心里的一只尚未成熟的小鸟，却在一个充满阳光的下午，瞥见Jean有着细小绒毛的侧脸，突然明了自己无法掌握他的缘由——Jean不知道自己的愿望究竟是什么，Hannibal因此无法帮他实现。

　　他的宠溺始终有限，无法彻底击溃Jean的坚韧。

　　“你是否无法离开我过活，Jean。”Hannibal用诗歌般的口吻说下去，像是叹息一个无解的问题。

　　“我未曾考虑过离开您的身边，Mr.Lecter，所以不存在离开您过活，”Jean的声音里有漫长的真诚，阳光透过切割多面的香水瓶，在他脸上留下破碎的光斑，香水曾是他的终极，而Hannibal是他遇见的新生，“我属于您，而您总有一天属于我。”

　　Jean又打碎了手上新调制的香水，刻意得如同抛却了底线，Hannibal嗅到了海洋和沙滩，以椰子的甜做底暖洋洋地送了过来。Jean起身赤脚走到Hannibal面前，他踏过玻璃的碎片，在地毯上留下一串鲜红的脚印，那香味融进他的血里，而他不哭不笑，仿若无知无觉。

　　“你是否在引诱我将你服下？”

　　Jean不恰当地想起Hannibal给他念过的诗句，“摆脱诱惑的唯一方法是向他臣服，Mr.Lecter。”

　　“你学的很快。”

　　“谢谢。”Jean的指尖陷入Hannibal暗金的发，血淌到他身上。

　　

　　

　　和上文有关的EG彩蛋

　　——事后Hannibal花了整个下午来给Jean做伤口清创，缓慢地如同一种折磨，小心地把玻璃碎片从他的伤口里挑出来，欣赏因为疼痛而密布额上的汗珠。

　　“您，大可不必这么细心，Mr.Lecter。”他小声地抽着气，面上的表情却很冷静。

　　Hannibal控制着镊子尖划过伤口翻起的部分，试探着是否还有残余的玻璃渣，血淌下来，落在他铺着白毛巾的大腿上，“我也很担心享用晚餐的时候被玻璃弄伤口腔。”

　　“您从来不吃这么‘人类’的部分。”

　　“你是不同的，Jean。”Hannibal从语态到表情，都很真诚。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　---------------------HE就看到这里就可以了！-----------------------

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

**21.信**

　　“您闻到了什么？Mr.Lecter。”他把手腕举起，擦过Hannibal的鼻尖，微甜的洋甘菊缠绵地融进清苦的柑橘里，还牵扯着雨后烹茶的复杂。

　　“太多了，Jean，”他将Jean细瘦的手腕从自己面前拉开了些，然后明显看到青年撇了撇嘴，“添得这样饱满，都要溢出来了。”

　　Jean没很快就反驳，只是从他手心里撤回自己的腕子，在空中挥舞几下，陶醉地深吸了一口气，“您承认无法用语言描述它，我并不会因此而介怀。”

　　Jean微微抬着眼仰望着他，满满都是信任和期待，Hannibal捕捉到他的目光，像是看着一朵满含着香气的云团，“它太复杂，寻常人反而不能品尝到你试图表达的东西。”

　　“香水是神的馈赠，不是给寻常人的礼物……”Hannibal轻轻吻着他的额头，他的后文因此戛然而止，全化为一个与香水同样复杂的吻，回馈在Hannibal高高的颧骨上。他保持着那个吻好几秒，貌似无辜地眨着眼睛，长长睫毛拨弄着Hannibal散下来的刘海，最后似乎是因为太痒，他笑了。

　　“晚安，Mr.Lecter，希望您做个好梦。”

　　“晚安，Jean，你也一样。”

　　如很多个普通的夜晚，Jean向他索取一个吻和一个怀抱，除却青年人滚烫的体温，他安静得如同死亡。

　　“Adieu※，Mr.Lecter。”

　　Hannibal在梦里重温第一次遇到Jean，时光之轮倒转，他又一次嗅到了诱惑的香气。Hannibal依旧定定望着Jean把传说倾倒在自己身上，如蜜如谜，再来一次，他仍舍不得阻止。

　　Jean颤抖着睫毛，像朵肮脏中绽放的花。

　　焦渴的人群扑向Jean，如一只只扑向灯火的蛾，那盏灯火在人潮中明明灭灭，任由人们将他践踏，分去他的光芒。Hannibal一如第一次见的愕然，震撼于粗鲁地分食和残暴，Jean却转头望向他，微微地笑，好像有什么不再相同。

　　“品尝我，Mr.Lecter。”

　　Hannibal排开汹涌的人潮，在推挤中拥抱他，触手是滑腻的血与森森的骨，目及是毫无美感的咬痕与不加修饰的撕扯。他多么香，他多么美，年轻滚烫而被摧折，如那些无礼而可怖的暴民，Hannibal咬上他的肩膀，鲜甜甘美，像一场注定逃不过的饥荒。

　　

　　

　　“他嗅到洋甘菊的甜，柑橘的苦，还有雨后的红茶，加了两块糖和半杯牛奶，他用铜勺搅匀那杯木红，Jean垂眼看他，眼神专注而清澈。”

　　

　　——它们浸透了他的梦。

　　他半跪在Hannibal面前轻轻吻过他所有的指尖，像是叛逆的信徒奉上对神最后的敬仰和爱。

　　

　　“Adieu※，Mr.Lecter。”

　　如一场梦，他到来；如一场梦，他离开。

　　意大利冬日的风越过河面，穿过洞开的窗扉，卷起厚重的幔帐，撩开层层窗纱，吹散一室余香。

　　“Jean Baptiste Grenouille。”他将名字写在纸上，塞进Hannibal的手心，小小的一片，满含那结局的香，几乎满溢的饱和。

　　无法用语言描述。

　　他太复杂。

　　不是给寻常人的礼物。

　　Jean Baptiste Grenouille

　　

　　幕前最终还是只剩下Hannibal一个人，Bedelia悄声地唤出另一个名字，“Jean？”

　　“他不会回来了。”

　　“噢，你最终还是放走了你的小猎物，你因宠爱他过度而失败。”Bedelia似乎对这个结果并不惊讶，Hannibal从未具体描述过Jean，他们不是朋友，更不会是亲人，却有微妙的杠杆维持着表面的温馨。

　　Hannibal摇着头，“我没有放走他，我和他之间也并没有谁失败，但我对此不会给予我的谅解。”

　　也许是放弃了他？

　　“你仍为失去享用他的机会而遗憾。”Bedelia点破了这个浅薄的真相。

　　而Hannibal似乎显得更加坦然，“而伤痛。”


End file.
